


Knee Socks

by arqbella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Innocent Harry Potter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Sweet Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arqbella/pseuds/arqbella
Summary: A sus 22 años, como todo alfa joven, tendría que estar pretendiendo a cualquier omega bonito, fértil y sumiso que lleve sus cachorros para tener al próximo heredero de los Malfoy. El único problema era que eso no era lo que él quería, no se sentía listo para sentar cabeza hasta encontrar a la persona correcta.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en la escena de la película Lolita de 1997 donde Lolita conoce a Quilty en el hotel, cabe aclarar que por nada del mundo romantizo el libro y la película, pero me gustó mucho la escena así que aquí tienen.
> 
> Soy mala en los resúmenes lo siento.

Estaba harto de esperar.

Draco podría gastar su tiempo en algo mejor que estar fumando mientras cuida el perro de su padre, sentado esperando en la recepción del hotel a que Lucius se digne a aparecer, seguramente se fue a follar con su asistente, el omega que era como 25 años menor que él.

A sus 22 años, como todo alfa joven, tendría que estar pretendiendo a cualquier omega bonito, fértil y sumiso que lleve sus cachorros para tener al próximo heredero de los Malfoy. El único problema era que eso no era lo que él quería, no se sentía listo para sentar cabeza hasta encontrar a la persona correcta.

Obviamente tenía muchos pretendientes. Demasiados, diría él. Pero estos solo lo veían como un pase a una mejor vida que como una persona con sentimientos.

De repente, mientras divagaba en su mente, sintió que el dócil perro de su padre comenzó a tirar suavemente de la correa y vió como un pequeño omega sentado al frente de él miraba al perro con una atención casi infantil. El niño frente a el vestía una falda plisada roja que no pasaban de sus gordos pero firmes muslos, ballerinas negras con unos calcetines de color gris hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca un poco grande para el omega que exponía sus pequeñas tetitas a través de ella, lo que indicaba que era un omega en desarrollo, Draco no le daba más de 15 años.

El niño se agachó y comenzó a gatear hacia al perro lentamente, viéndolo con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de genuina curiosidad, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo dejaba a la vista su culo y sus blancas braguitas.

Y Draco no era de piedra.

El omega acarició al perro por los costados de su cabeza, lo acercó a su frente y comenzó a hacer pequeños gruñidos mientras meneaba un poco su trasero de izquierda a derecha simulando los movimientos de un perrito.

Suavemente, el pequeño alzó un poco su cabeza su enfocó su mirada hacia Draco.

—Es un buen perro, ¿eh?— dijo el alfa, sosteniendo la mirada del niño.

—Yo amo los perros.— respondió el omega, dejando a Draco escuchar una voz dulce, suave y un poco aguda.

—Bueno, ese es mi perro. Le gustas. No le gusta todo el mundo.

—¿Como es él?— preguntó el pequeño.

—Puede oler cuando la gente es dulce, le gusta la gente dulce. Jóvenes agradables. Como tú.— dijo Draco dando una última calada a su cigarrillo.

—Oh, es muy lindo.

—¿Como te llamas, cariño?

—Me llamo Harry Potter, ¿y usted señor?

—Soy Draco Malfoy, ¿donde están tus padres, omega?

—Murieron cuando era un bebé, vine con mis tíos y mi primo, son betas. Ellos no me quieren.— la mirada de Harry decayó y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

Era un lindo omega, le gustaba. Se lo podría llevar. No tenía padres y podía notar resentimiento en la manera de hablar del omega, así que nadie lo buscaría. Podría hacerlo suyo.

—¿Como no te querrían? Eres muy bonito ¿sabes?— el omega se sonrojó y soltó un sutil aroma a chocolate con cereza que indicaba vergüenza — me agradas, un lindo omega como tú merece un premio por ser tan dulce. Amas los perritos ¿no? Te voy a regalar uno, te gustaría?

—¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría!— chilló Harry, emocionado por tener un perrito para él solo.

—Sigueme, amor.

Harry se puso de pie, sacudió su falda y se puso al lado del alfa. Draco lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó hacia el. Que su padre se vaya a la mierda, tomaría a este omega, lo haría suyo y lo marcaría.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Si? 

—¿Donde carajos estas? 

—En la mansión. 

—Te dije claramente que me esperaras, Draco. 

—Y yo te dije que te vayas a la mierda, Lucius. 

—Estaba hablando con un cliente, idiota. 

—¿Es una nueva manera de decir que estabas metiéndole la polla a Ethan?— se burló Draco. 

—¡No me faltes el respeto, Draco Malfoy! 

—Ni siquiera lo negaste. En fin, si sólo me llamaste para esto, ahora déjame hablar a mí. Puede que ya tenga un omega con el que de verdad quiero estar... 

—Wow, eso es, wow solo... no lo arruines ¿bien? 

—Bien, adiós anciano. 

—No sé porqué no te desheredo. 

Draco cortó la llamada, había dejado que Harry se paseé por las afueras de la mansión. Su padre había reaccionando muy bien, eso era raro. 

*** 

Harry estaba pasando por el gran jardín que había, cantando una pequeña canción que siempre escuchaba en sus sueños, pensó en cómo sería su perrito y que nunca lo compartiría con Dudley. Quería que fuera blanco y suave, como esos que salían en las películas que veía la tía Petunia. Mientras pensaba que tipo de ropa le pondría a su perro, cuando un señor vestido con un gracioso traje negro se acercaba a él. 

—Soy Dobby, mayordomo de la familia Malfoy, el joven Draco solicita su presencia. Sígame, por favor. 

—Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. ¿El señor Malfoy quiere verme? ¿Me va dar mi perrito?— preguntó Harry, emocionado. 

—Si, claro, joven Potter. 

—Dígame Harry, señor Dobby. 

Cuando el omega llegó, Draco lo estaba esperando sentado en el sillón, con un lindo cachorro de poodle descansando en sus piernas. 

—Harry, este perro es para ti, por ser un omega tan bueno y lindo. ¿Te gusta, pequeño? 

—¡Si, mucho! Pero, ¿puedo dejarlo con usted cuando regrese con mis tíos? Al tío Vernon no le gustan los perros y mi primo Dudley lo puede lastimar. 

Draco supo que era ahora o nunca. 

—Amor, ¿a ti te agradan tus tíos? 

—No,— respondió Harry, haciendo un puchero— ellos me tratan mal. Mi tía Petunia me obliga a cocinar y a arreglar su jardín, el tío Vernon me hacía dormir en el armario y Dudley junto con sus amigos me suelen molestar, pero yo no me dejo. —finalizó el omega, con un gesto de determinación en su rostro. 

—Y... ¿si te quedas conmigo? Así cuidarías a tu perrito y ya no volverías con tus tíos. ¿Te gustaría, cariño? 

—¿De verdad puedo quedarme con usted? 

—Claro, cielo. Podría hacerte una habitación aquí. 

—¡Gracias, señor!— Harry corrió a abrazar al alfa— Pero, uh, no tengo ropa. Esta falda me la dio mi tía Petunia porque ya necesitaba una nueva, era de mi madre. Es muy bonita ¿cierto? —cuestionó el pequeño mientras giraba en su propio eje. 

—Mucho, omega. 

*** 

Draco llevó a Harry a comprar un poco de ropa. Dejó que el omega escogiese lo que usaría y lo pagó. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, dejó a Harry jugando con su perro. 

Después de un momento, el alfa decidió que ya tenían que elegir la habitación de Harry. Pero no podía verlo por ningún lado. Draco, asustado al no encontrar al niño, fue a su propio dormitorio a usar el teléfono, solo para ver a Harry, vestido con un bandeau turquesa y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, tirado encima de la cama mientras ésta vibraba. 

—Veo que encontraste los "dedos mágicos". 

—Mi tía siempre quiso una cama así desde que lo vió en una película —exclamó Harry, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para quedar boca abajo en esta, soltando pequeños gemidos de satisfacción hasta quedarse dormido. El alfa sintió su entrepierna apretarse.

Draco esperó hasta que la pequeña máquina termine de vibrar para poder cargar al omega sobre sus hombros y llevarlo a su cuarto. 

*** 

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Harry comenzó a vivir en la mansión, era un muy buen niño que siempre trataba de ayudar en lo que podía, hasta le había agradado a su padre. Pero, para Draco, era una constante tentación. 

Cuando los aspersores se activaban, a Harry le gustaba ponerse un vestido blanco con estampado de flores y salir a jugar afuera con su perro. Draco veía por las grandes ventanas como el agua hacía que su camisón se le pegara al cuerpo y se transparente todo lo que usaba debajo de este. El alfa se enorgullecía cada vez más por su autocontrol. 

Pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando Harry entró en celo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El smut viene en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
